princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Jackal Kuwahara
Background Jackal Kuwahara '(ジャッカル桑原, ''Jakkaru Kuwahara) is a half-Japanese, Half-Brazilian player who serves as the wall of defense of Rikkaidai. He also typically acts as a look out and chaperone-of-sorts for Rikkai's ace player, Kirihara Akaya, and at times takes responsibility for the sophomores actions. This has lead him to suffer the punishment and ire of the team's vice captain, Sanada Genichirou, on occasion. He plays doubles with Marui Bunta. With his excellent defensive skills, it doesn't come as a surprise that Jackal plays a key role in Rikkai's doubles. His iron wall of defense is so tight that most of his opponents can't even score a point from him. Jackal's father runs a Ramen restaurant. Unlike most players, Jackal is one of the few who grew up in a Western Country. He learned tennis while he was in Brazil as a child and had great respect for his coach, so much so that he has even taken to copying his hairstyle while in Japan. Appearance Jackal is dark skinned and bald. His dark skin is because of his Brazilian heritage (he is half-Brazilian from his father's side, who is also bald). As to the bald hairstyle, the reason he shaves his head is to pay respect to his Coach who taught him tennis while he was in Brazil. His old coach was bald, so Jackal keeps his head bald and never grows his hair. Personality The_Jackal_food_store.png|Jackal preventing Marui from leaving his family restaurant without paying. Kuwahara_Jackal_family_restaurant.png|Jackal's father's restaurant. Jackal is proud of his abilities like each of the members of Rikkai Dai. He is mostly proud of his amazing level of stamina (his nickname is "The Man with Four Lungs") and refuses to back down when challenged in his expertise. This is most clearly shown when he faced Kaido Kaoru during the Doubles 2 match between Rikkai and Seigaku at the Regionals finals, in a match pitting Jackal and regular doubles partner Marui Bunta against the Momoshiro/Kaido pair. He is also very respectful, since the reason he never grows his hair is as a homage to his old coach back in Brazil. History One Year Prior To The Storyline Marui and Jackal befriend Kirihara Akaya after Kirihara arrogantly challenges the 3 Monsters and watch him get effortlessly humbled by Yanagi Renji, Sanada Genichiro, and Yukimura Seiichi. They treat Kirihara to ramen after seeing him playing at an arcade and explain how Rikkaidai won the Nationals the previous year and that the best players in the club, were in fact the 2nd years who were the 3 monsters at this time and that the seniors that Kirihara thought were the driving force behind Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku were nothing compared to their year. Jackal watches on with Niou Masaharu, his best friend Marui, and, Yagyuu Hiroshi as Kirihara faces Sanada for a rematch. He is shocked seeing Kirihara go '''Bloodshot Mode for the first time. Regionals Jackal and Rikkai Dai entered the Kanto Regional Tournament as favourites after winning it for several years consecutively despite their captain not being able to appear in the tournament after falling sick with a serious illness. Nationals Jackal and Rikkai Dai head into the Nationals as underdogs after losing their Regional tournament but after the return of their captain Yukimura Seiichi, they believe victory will be certain. The tournament begins as a swift walk in the park for Rikkai Dai as they cruise through past all of their opponents until the Semifinals. At the Semifinals, it appears as though Rikkai Dai are having difficulty against their opponents Nagoya Seitoku from the Aichi region,a team where all the regulars are Western Foreigners. At first, it appears Yagyuu Hiroshi is utterly defeated in Singles 3 by one of them. Then in Doubles 2, it appears that Marui and Jackal are also outclassed. With everything seemingly relying on the shoulders 2nd Year Kirihara Akaya, who plays agaisnt Nagoya Seitoku's ace Liliadent Krauser. Krauser effortlessly jumps to an early lead and dominated Kirihara with his power and Hopping Ball shot. Until suddenly Kirihara activates Devil Mode and makes a 7-5 comeback annihalating Krauser. Marui, Jackal, Yagyuu and the rest of the team laugh and smile at Kirihara after his match and reveal that they werent playing seriously at all and only lost on purpose just as to make Kirihara activate Devil Mode to help ensure victory for the finals. Rikkai then win the next matches in Doubles 1 and Singles 1 and advance to the finals. Prior To U-17 Camp Kawamura, Jackal, Kirihara and Marui in Kanagawa.jpg|Jackal with Kirihara, Marui and Kawamura in Kanagawa. Jackal in his uniform.jpg|Kuwahara as he shops for things for the Rikkai Ocean Festival. Marui and Jackal after practicing.png|Jackal and Marui about to collect some Inui Juice during practice. Not knowing the effect of the strong taste. Sometime prior to the U-17 camp, Marui, Jackal, and Kirihara end up shopping for materials for Rikkai's Ocean Festival. While out running their errand, the trio bump into Kawamura Takashi of Seigaku who was on his way to visit a relative in a hospital in Kanagawa. Unexpectedly, a dog suddenly appears and jumps upon Kirihara, snatching away a stuffed bunny he had been holding that belonged to Kawamura who planned to give the toy to his relative. The four of them give chase to the dog until Kirihara is able to tackle it, which then leads to him needing to retrieve the pink rabbit from a tree when it is sent flying in the process. However, Kirihara accidentally rips off one of the toy's ears in the process. Using some of the supplies they had gathered from their shopping, Jackal mends and replaces the missing ear so that Kawamura can still give the gift. U-17 Camp Sometime after the Nationals, the Rikkai Dai team was invited to the U-17 training camp along with several other middle schoolers. Kuwahara like all of the 50 middle schoolers invited is able to retrieve a ball that the helicopter drops which was the requirement to be allowed to stay in the camp. He watches as his fellow Middle Schoolers annihalate the weaker High Schoolers from the 10th Court and below who challenged them for the balls they obtained. Right after the first official shuffle match, which was Momoshiro Takeshi losing against High Schooler Oni Juujiro and resulting in having pain in both of his wrists, the mental coach for the U-17 Camp Saito appears. He asks all the present middle schoolers to pair up with whoever they want, leading them to believe they are to be a doubles pair. Jackal pairs with best friend Marui Bunta. The Mental Coach suddenly declares all Middle Schoolers that the person that they paired with is the person they must take on in a tie-breaker match where the winner stays in the camp but the loser is sent home. Jackal loses a narrow encounter with Marui 8-10 meaning he had to be sent home. On the coach home, the losers argue amongst themselves about the fairness of being sent home and wanting a chance to take on those who defeated them again. The driver suddenly takes a detour being completely different from the route home which alarms the Middle Schoolers. The coach pulls up and tells the Middle Schooler's they have arrived. The Middle Schoolers step off the coach only to see the Mental Coach with the two Super Rookies Echizen Ryoma and Tooyama Kintaro waiting for them. Mountain Training Coach Saito tells the Losers that if they dont want a gap to exist between those who defeated them and themselves that they should see if they can climb the cliff behind him. The Middle Schoolers brave the mountain climbing and reach the hidden mountain training camp with the drunken coach. While there, Jackal and the other middle schoolers get involved in various dangerous tasks and most dangerously an eagle hunt. Afterwards, the Middle School losers come back, not as losers but as the 2nd Court. It is unknown who took part in the matches, but the 8 players of the previous court were defeated and replaced. After some quick shuffle matches, the Top 20 U-17 players of Japan arrive back at the camp from their expedition. Tennis Record Official Middle School Record Playing Style and Techniques Jackal is famous for being the man who is difficult to get shots past. He is able to return most shots and is also known for his incredible stamina. He is proud of this, and refuses to back down when his fort is challenged.He is also known as the Iron Wall. With a 5 in his Stamina stat, Jackal has the best Stamina out of all the Middle Schoolers. Boomerang Snake A Snake that curves around the net post. Similar to the original Snake, the Boomerang Snake is a move from in which the tennis ball swings around the net in a sideways arch out of the court and back into the court on the other side instead of going over the net. Pinwheel Beat A sidespin return that after touching the ground, slows down in spin then picks up again throwing off the opponent. U-17 Camp Stats *Speed: 4 *Technique: 3 *Mental: 1 *Stamina: 5 *Power: 3 Personal Information *Hobby: Horseback riding *Father's Occupation: Chef (Family buiness: Restaurant) *Uses allowance on: Bunta and Akaya *Favorite Motto: "When you are aiming for the top of the mountain, don't give importance to the stones in your way." *Best Subject: English *Worst Subject: Japanese *Committee: Committee member of the Biology department *Often visited place in school: Staff room, reference room *Favorite Color: Red *Favorite Food: Coffee, Yakiniku *Favorite Movies: Alfred Hitchcock films *Favorite Books: Travel magazines *Favorite Music: Brazil national anthem, enka *Favorite Type: A glamorous, fair-skinned girl *Favorite date spot: The zoo *Most wanted thing right now: Sunglasses *Daily Routine: Shaves his head *Doesn't like/bad at doing: Chopsticks *Special skill aside from tennis: Hip-hop dance, catching fish with his hands Trivia *Jackal first became close friends with Marui while they attended Kanagawa Daisan Elementary School, and they possibly also started playing doubles together at this time. *Most people mistake his family name, Jackal, to be his given name, which is actually Kuwahara (sometimes also spelled as Kuwabara). *He was the last Rikkaidai member to release his solo single--Garuru!! Which was recorded within the Rikkai Super Stars album. Gallery Father of Jackal.png|Jackal's father Jackal in his family restaurant after school.png The Jackal food store.jpg|Jackal's family restaurant Category:Characters Category:Tennis Player Category:Rikkaidai Tennis Club Member Category:Middle Schooler Category:3rd Year Middle School Category:U-17 Camp Category:Counterpuncher Category:Right-Handed Category:Kanto Players Category:Kanagawa Players Category:Doubles Specialists Category:Capable with Singles and Doubles Category:Revolutionary Brigade Category:2nd Stringers Category:November Births Category:O Blood Types Category:Scorpio